


Scream

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes part in 3x12. Jennifer needs to make Lydia scream and she knows just how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

Lydia woke up with a start. She couldn't see anything. She whipped her head around hearing chains rattling. She tried to move and felt something pull at her wrists and ankles.

"H...Hello? Is someone there?" She called out.

Soon she started to become more aware of her surroundings. She could feel she was naked from the cool air against her skin and there was some sort of bar in between her legs, holding them slightly open. She flinched suddenly when she felt a cool breeze against her breast, feeling her nipple harden slightly. When it happened to the other breast she realised it was someone breathing very close to her.

"Who's there?" She cried.

Suddenly the blindfold was taken off her and she saw Ms Blake right in front of her.

"Remember me, banshee?" She smirked.

"Ms Blake?" She questioned.

"Oh I love when you call me that" Jennifer laughed.

"Why...why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I need you to scream Lydia, to get Derek back to Beacon Hills to help me. First of all I just thought I would show you my true face, scare you enough into screaming. But after what happened the last time I saw you..." She trailed off.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Do you remember when I tied you up? I may not have a werewolves sense of smell, but even I could smell your arousal. So I thought this would be much more fun" She explained.

"I...don't know what you're talking about" She told her.

Ms Blake leaned down and pushed the bar further, spreading her legs more, laughing when she could already see Lydia's pussy glistening.

"Are you sure?" She smirked.

"Please..." Lydia trailed off.

"Please what? Do this?" She said, brushing her fore finger against Lydia's nipple, smiling when she saw it harden.

She tried it with the other breast, until she was pulling and pinching them and they had turned into hard peaks.

"No, stop, I-ah!" Lydia squealed as Ms Blake flicked her nipple.

"Oh, you liked that didn't you?" She said repeating the motion.

"Lydia, I want you to answer any question I ask of you...or I'll kill your friends parents" Ms Blake continued.

"So, tell me, in detail did you like that?" She asked.

"Yes-ah, it goes straight to my clit...I...mean, no that's not what I meant" Lydia said, confused.

"Just let it happen Lydia. You're body obviously wants it" Ms Blake suggested.

"Do you remember that day you had detention? Before you knew I was the Darach? Think back to that day" Ms Blake smirked.

**Flashback**

"I'm disappointed Lydia, you've always done your homework in the past" Ms Blake told Lydia.

"I've been...distracted lately" Lydia admitted.

"Oh, I know that feeling" Ms Blake sighed walking over to her desk.

Lydia went back to writing out the homework that she hadn't done when she heard the soft sound of fabric being moved. She looked up to see Ms Blake holding her bra in her hands.

"Sorry, it's just so hot in here today. Anyways we're all girls here aren't we" She smirked.

"Uh, yes" Lydia said, trying not to stare at Ms Blake's chest.

"Just so hot..." Ms Blake trailed off, and Lydia almost choked when she saw Ms Blake was now taking off her thong.

"Aren't you hot Lydia?" She continued.

"Uh, I, a bit" Lydia admitted.

"Well go on then, nobody else is here" Ms Blake suggested.

"I...I would need to..." Lydia trailed off blushing.

"Let me help" Ms Blake said, wandering back over to Lydia's desk.

Lydia was surprised when she started unbuttoning her top.

"Ms?" Lydia said, confused at what was happening.

"Call me Jennifer" She smiled.

Trying to not let Ms Blake see her blush she looked down, wishing she hadn't. Ms Blake's nipples were hard and erect through her thin blouse. Lydia wanted to reach out and touch them. She cursed herself, feeling a familiar wetness between her legs. She gasped suddenly when Ms Blake pulled her bra off, she instantly tried to cover herself up.

"C'mon Lydia it's just us" Ms Blake said, pulling Lydia's hands away and brushing her hands purposefully against Lydia's nipples.

"Let me help you put this back on" She said, buttoning Lydia's shirt back up, pausing at the buttons near her breasts.

"Oh dear, this one's a little tight" She told her.

Lydia let out a soft moan when Ms Blake raised her hand to grope on one of Lydia's breasts to help steady her.

"Oh Lydia, you must have been hotter than you thought. Look at those tight little nipples, so erect" Ms Blake mumbled, flicking one of the nipples, earning a louder moan from Lydia.

Lydia blushed more, she could now feel her inner thighs were being coated with her wetness.

"Do you need some help taking the other part of?" Ms Blake asked.

"Uh, no, no I can do it myself" Lydia said, instantly putting her hand on her thong and started pulling it down.

"No, no Lydia. Go slow. Trust me it will feel better" Ms Blake said, holding onto Lydia's hands which were still on her thong.

She pushed Lydia's hand down until she had positioned a finger just outside her pussy. Lydia gasped when she then pushed Lydia's own finger inside her.

"There we go. Feel's good doesn't it?" Ms Blake asked.

"I...yes, feels good" Lydia sighed, as Ms Blake started pushing another finger inside her.

"Now there's a special place that I like. Have you found it before Lydia?" Ms Blake questioned.

"No...oh..." Lydia said, knowing she was talking about her G-spot.

"Would you like me to help you?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes, please" Lydia begged.

"So eager Lydia" She smirked, positioning Lydia's fingers in a certain way and then pushing up, finding her G-spot.

"Oh! OH! Yes, right there" Lydia shouted.

"That's it Lydia, keep doing that" Ms Blake said, letting go of Lydia's hand and placing a finger on her clit rubbing it.

"Tell me. Tell me how it feels" Ms Blake insisted.

"Oh my God! So good, more, harder! Right there, oh, oh, AHHHHHH!" Lydia screamed, her orgasm washing over her.

"Well done Lydia" Ms Blake said, pulling Lydia's thong off her.

"Oh dear Lydia, look at the mess you've made, I'll keep this" Ms Blake said, smirking as she placed them in her desk.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh, you certainly do remember" Ms Blake smirked, a small stream of come trailing down Lydia's leg.

"Now, unfortunately I don't have all day for this so I'll have to use some help" Ms Blake continued taking a vibrator out of her pocket and placing it against Lydia's clit, smiling when she saw how she bucked her hips.

"God, you want this so much don't you?" She smirked.

"No, no" Lydia whined.

"Are you sure?" She said, before licking one of her nipples, rolling it around with her tongue.

"Yes, I oh, don't want...oh! This" Lydia sighed.

"How about now?" Ms Blake said, pushing a finger inside her and pumping it.

"No, no, oh God, no..." Lydia sighed, trying not to moan.

"How about now?" Ms Blake said, pushing the vibrator more on Lydia's clit.

"No, no, OH! OH! Yes, yes, so good, oh!" Lydia shouted as Ms Blake turned the dial up on the vibrator.

"Tell me how much you want it?" Ms Blake insisted, putting another finger in Lydia, turning the vibrator up even more.

"Want it so much. Feel's so good" Lydia sighed, bucking her hips up to meet Ms Blake's thrusts.

"Details Lydia" She told her.

"I love the feeling of you're fingers inside me. My clit...oh, oh! More, harder!" Lydia cried.

"I'm going to make you scream banshee" She smirked putting another finger in and putting the vibrator up to the highest setting.

"Oh my God! Yes, right there! Don't stop. Oh, feels...so good! Oh, Oh, OH! AHHHHHH!" Lydia screamed, her orgasm hitting her, her juices all over Ms Blake's hand.

"Good girl" Ms Blake smirked.


End file.
